Pinpin le Lapin: Attack of the Giant Red Octopus
WARNING: This pilot is actually not'' safe for work', so it's the reason why its final product (''Bunny Maloney) has a lot of inappropriate jokes for a "family-friendly" kids cartoon. Viewer discretion is advised. Pinpin le Lapin: Attack of the Giant Red Octopus '(in French as ''Pinpin le Lapin: L'attaque de poulpe rouge geant) or simply as ''Pinpin le Lapin (Japanese: パンパン ル・ラパン Panpan ru・Rapan)' '''is a 2002 pilot/"French-Japanese anime series" created by Studio Tanuki, Nicolaï "Méko" Chauvet, Utku Kaplan and Nicolas Flory, which was greenlit for a television series by MoonScoop and France 2; though, it was toned down and made somewhat family-friendly, as it still had some risque humor at times. It can be found on its official website pinpinlelapin.com, but the site has now been taken down for unknown reasons, and viewing the foreign versions of it in the Wayback Machine refuse to load the movie, so at this point, the only language of it that is available online was the original French version. There were no fansubbed versions of it by people fluent in French, either. An image of Pinpin and Rabby (with her scrunchie being on her right ear rather than her left ear, usually), likely being a promotional image during ''Bunny Maloney's development, are sometimes shown in the endings from some of Kabillion's English-dubbed episode uploads, a banner with the show's title as busts and in the "Halloween Exclusive" banner almost in the full view of their bodies, as seen in this gallery below: Bunny candy cute title.jpg Bunny Maloney halloween exclusiv title.jpg Characters * Seigi Sentai Pin-Pin: ** Pinpin Lelapin ** Rabby Quawaillie/Pinky Mimi Delalune ** Jean-Francois Moppemond ** Monsieur Tan * Potchi (in this official picture of the pilot) * The General * Noacak soldiers * Doctor Debilouman * Unnamed red octopus (inside Takotank) * Townspeople Trivia * This is the only time Bunny takes off his shield when he's in his combat suit. Differences from the show * It uses both 2D and 3D animation styles. * In general, every character didn't have their personalities developed yet, with the minor exception of Bunny (who was shown to be more of a jerk than he was), followed by Jean-Francois (possibly being portrayed as the only innocent member of the Seigi Sentai). * Debilouman had a greener and lighter hair color, and also had beady eyes. * Besides Bunny being named as "Pinpin Lelapin", Candy being named as "Rabby Quawaillie", Stan Ookie named as "Monsieur Tan" and Jean-Francois having the surname "Moppemond": ** Bunny and Candy's fur were consistently having their luminosity reversed (albeit with Bunny's fur being in a paler tone), and mostly having their eyes closed in a happy expression (though, Bunny's closed eyes look slightly slanted upwards). When they open their eyes, it reveals that they instead have white sclerae with black pupils, instead of their beady eyes containing two highlights. ** Jean-Francois having his fur being more purplish and lighter (followed by some shots giving him two highlights in his eyes). ** Stan Ookie having testicles. ** Candy having the ability to transform into her "magical girl alter-ego" Pinky Mimi Delalune, using a wand with a red heart at the end. ** Their suits also were more simplified, and they had circle-shaped "gloves" (of the suit) on their "hands". They also lived in a building with many rooms inside (likely either a hotel or a different apartment). * There are images of suggestive-looking women in Monsieur Tan's room. Goofs/Errors * In the shots with Pinpin, Rabby and Jean-Francois together while the Pinpinganger is almost destroyed (by Takotank), and Rabby flying up from the Pinpinganger to transform into Pinky Mimi Delalune, Rabby's scrunchie is colored white. * When Rabby transforms into Pinky Mimi Delalune, the "P" on her combat suit is layered over her gloves. Cultural References The pilot in general was likely intended to be a risque anime and manga parody. * The Studio Tanuki image in the intro is a parody of a Studio Ghibli logo image with Totoro (from My Neighbor Totoro). * An easter egg in the intro features a sentence that reads "I Love Gainax". * In general: ** Unlike the other members of Seigi Sentai Pin-Pin, Jean-Francois is the only one to speak his own name, similar to the titular creatures of the Pokémon franchise. ** Debilouman looks similar to Dr. Wily from the Mega Man franchise. ** The combat suits of Seigi Sentai Pin-Pin seem to based off of the Sentai Rangers' suits. ** Pinky Mimi Delalune seems to be a parody of Sailor Moon. * Jean-Francois seems to play a game of Dance Dance Revolution. * During Pinky Mimi Delalune's transformation scene, there is a montage of images featuring Sailor Moon, and in one picture, her civilian identity Usagi Tsukino. There are images of Sailor Moon cosplayers as well. * When Pinky Mimi Delalune is posing before her "logo" (with her name in it) comes up, the background is very similar to the ending background of The Powerpuff Girls episodes. * A picture of Hello Kitty and Mimmy are seen in Pinpin and Rabby's room. Other links * Image Gallery Category:Miscellaneous